Moonlight Desires
by Basement Guitar Star
Summary: Romantic Story which I hope you like.If you want to know what it's about,please read and review! I'd love to hear what you think!
1. Here Comes Your Man,Part One

It's Been 2 years since we graduated, and I now live in Vancouver.  
I laid down on the floor and started flipping through my Degrassi C.S yearbook.  
All of a sudden, I could feel tears in my eyes. I saw a picture of Jimmy Brooks. He was my companion throughout grade 12. I really cared about him. We always said that we were 'just friends', but there was a flicker of chemistry between us. Were we in love? I looked in the back cover of my yearbook to see many signatures, but there was only one in red ink. The one I loved the most. It was Jimmy's signature. He wrote:  
Ellie,  
I've had a wonderful time with you this year.  
You're one of my best friends. I really care about you.  
I hope we can hang out this summer. I'll miss you.  
Love Always,  
Jimmy.

Love Always, Jimmy. Hmm, he was so gorgeous. He was perfect!  
If only I could see him again. I miss him so much. Suddenly, the phone rang. I answered the phone, still thinking about Jimmy.  
"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.  
"Hi, is this Ellie Nash?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Um, yes it is. Who's speaking?" I asked. Maybe it's someone from Degrassi, I thought.  
"El, it's Jimmy!" the voice answered as I managed to keep my sanity.  
"Jimmy!" I exclaimed. I was so happy that I could hear his wonderful voice again.  
"How are you?" He asked thoughtfully.  
"I'm great! How did you get my phone number, by the way?" I wondered out loud.  
"Marco gave it to me." he answered.  
"Oh. So, what have you been doing since we graduated?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm in Vancouver right now. I produce music there. I live there most of the time but sometimes I go back to Toronto for a month or two." he explained.  
YES! Maybe he could come over!  
"Really? Well I live in Vancouver, too. Maybe, if I give you my address, you could come over one day…" I suggested. "Well, Marco gave me that too. Are you busy today? Maybe I could come if you want?" he asked YES,YES,YES! I grinned excitedly. "Sure! I'm not doing anything!" I answered, trying not to sound like she was squealing.  
"Alright, cool. I'll see you in a few, Eleanor." Jimmy said playfully.  
"Alright, James. Bye" I said in kind of a low, flirtatious voice.  
"Bye." he answered.  
-click-

I danced around. I'm gonna see Jimmy again!  
J J J J I ran to the nearest mirror to check my hair, and outfit.  
I sat down and turned on the TV, and then my doorbell rang Oh my god, It's him!  
I opened the door and grinned. He was still the same old Jimmy Brooks, except he let his goatee grow out again, he had a black fedora on, and he was STANDING! Wow, was he gorgeous! He gave me a hug and I asked him to sit down. He came in and took a seat on the sofa. "Do you want some water?" I asked.  
"Alright." he answered, and smirked at me like I was trying to find something to talk about with him. As I went to the fridge to get two bottles, I could hear him get off of the sofa and walk around. When I went back into the living room, I could see him looking at my yearbook.  
"You still have this, huh?" he asked.  
"Yeah.. When I look at it, I always remember good times.." I replied, knowing that he knew I was talking about us. He looked up at the wall and scanned all of the pictures.  
Marco and I, Alex and I, Sean and I, Graduation, Sean, and Ashley and I.  
Every picture of Sean he saw, he kind of rolled his eyes a little. He sighed.  
"You still aren't over him, are you?" he asked me. I shuffled around nervously.  
"You told me you were over him in school and then when I finally kiss you, you start crying and run away! I bet you haven't even been with anyone these past two years because all you can think about is SEAN! You could have been with me Ellie, but you just pushed me away. I was going to tell you I LOVED you, Ellie! But then I changed my mind because all you did was screw around with my heart!" He screamed furiously. I was crying a lot and it looked like he was about to. I went against the wall and sank with my head on top of my trembling knees. The only thing I could mumble out was "Jimmy". He came toward me and gave me a hug.  
"Jimmy, I'm over him! This time I'm sure!" I whispered.  
"I love you, I always have LOVED you Jimmy! That's why I haven't been with anyone else! I couldn't get over YOU, not Sean!" I cried.  
"I need you, please don't leave me…don't ever leave me…" I whispered, then trailed off.  
"I love you too, El." He whispered as he held me the way I always wanted him to. 


	2. Here Comes Your Man,Part Two

A/N: I'm sorry for all of the typos in chapter one. Please read and review!

"You are just…you're just so beautiful." Jimmy said staring at her hazel eyes. "Thank you." Ellie smiled. They just stared at each other for a couple of moments and they became closer and closer to each other. Their lips became closer…and closer…and they kissed. The kiss became deeper and deeper until Jimmy started unbuttoning Ellie's black blouse. He started softly kissing her neck as she took off his black polo. They smiled at each other as Jimmy picked her up and lead her to the bedroom…

1 Hour Later

"Wow…that was great." Ellie whispered as she kissed Jimmy's chest. "mmmhmmm…It was." Jimmy answered as he tickled her neck. She giggled and kissed him. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning

Ellie woke up to the smell of eggs, ham, and bacon. She smiled as she put on her black silk robe and walked out of her bedroom. When she entered the kitchen she saw Jimmy cooking scrambled eggs on a skillet…in his boxers!  
"Morning" Ellie greeted him. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning." he smiled and kissed her. "Ready to eat?" he asked. "Sure." she smiled as she took both of their plates and put them on the table. They sat down and started to eat. "El…" Jimmy called for her attention. She looked at him as if to say, "I'm listening" . "Are we in a relationship, or was that just a fling?" He asked, hoping she'd pick the first choice. "It's up to you. I love you, I'd love to be with you." Ellie smiled simply. "Great." Jimmy said as he bent over to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head to catch it on the lips. Jimmy just smiled, thinking how awesome his life would now that he had his Ellie again. The Ellie he loved for years. 


	3. TO,Here I come

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it. Please continue reading and reviewing, it makes me feel special. Now, so I can get this story to move along, I'm going to forward to 5 months after the last chapter. Enjoy!

Setting: Ellie's apartment

Ellie was sitting down on her sofa, just flipping through channels. She stopped at MTV Canada. "I'm Shannon from MTV Canada and I am at the Lalapalooza concert in Toronto! And now, a rock superstar will perform. And now…CRAIG MANNING!" The VJ screamed over the teenyboppers who were screaming for Craig. Then Ellie just stared blankly as he started to sing a certain song:

"The day is long The flight and song But I don't even listen

The Bluebird hides A piece of night I don't even try

Every momma gone missing Every papa gone mad

I'll take a chance It's not romance But something more important

So give me wings And let me sing It's all been done before

For any girl that's unhappy For any boy that is bad Every momma gone missing Oooh, every father gone mad."

"And that was "Together Forever" by Craig Manning!" The VJ yelled over even more little teenyboppers screaming 'I LOVE YOU CRAIG!'. "Yeah, you say that you love him when you don't even know him. I did. He was one of my best friends." Ellie said to herself. Then her cell phone rang. The song "Sexy Love" By Ne-Yo came on as her ring tone. "That's Jimmy." she thought to herself and smiled. She opened up her black and pink LG Chocolate phone.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hey baby girl." Jimmy said loudly over all the other people at the office for his record label, JB Records, one of the most popular labels in Canada.  
"Watcha doing?" she asked him in a sing-song voice.  
"Nothing much right now, just some paperwork, but how would you like to go with me to Toronto for a month and a half? I have some work to do there and I'd love it if my girl came with me." he offered.  
"Toronto? Of course I'll go with you baby! When are we leaving?" She asked.  
"Tonight." Jimmy answered simply.  
"Alright. I have to go pack my things so I'll call you in a bit, okay? I love you." She said getting up from the sofa and going to her bedroom.  
"Alright, I love you too, bye." He said in his 'I'm really busy right now' voice.  
"Bye"  
-click-  
"And Craig Manning will be performing at Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario tomorrow night at 9:00. Get your tickets now!" The MTV VJ said as Ellie turned off the TV. "T.O, here I come, I guess." She said to herself and got her suitcase. 


End file.
